


To Live and To Love

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cormac is an overconfident sleezebag, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Stockholm Syndrome, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After saving Rey, Kylo Ren vanishes but not to the afterlife as expected. Broken in every sense of the word, he finds himself trapped in a magical fortress with a few strange little elves for company. When a mysteriously magical woman appears, he soon realizes just how much of a monster he once was. With the help and kindness of Hermione, can he fully earn the title of Ben Solo once and for all?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hermione Granger's Big Bang 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> I think first and foremost I need to give a HUGE shout-out to my Beta/Alpha and Artist, GaeilgeRua. Without her, this story would NOT exist! She has been my active sounding board through this entire process and I love everything about her. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I also need to thank starrnobella who made sure the Hermione's Haven Big Bang turned out as amazing as it did. She is also a reason this exists!
> 
> Now to you, my lovely readers! I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed plotting it out and writing it all down. Beauty and the Beast is my all-time favorite story/film, and Kylo/Hermione is one of my fave pairings. I hope that I melded these universes in a way that is believable and created a tale that you will love for ages to come. This story is a *complete* 50k+ story and ready to be posted once a week on Thursdays. I am looking forward to sharing this with you and seeing your reactions. Thanks for being here and reading along! Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Star Wars characters are property of the Walt Disney Company & Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation. 
> 
> This story is based on/is a parody of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Anything familiar that you see is obviously not mine. While much of what you see and the course of this story is based on B&tB, I ultimately twisted it to work with what I wanted for this story. I am in no way trying to steal the story from Disney. I simply borrowed aspects to move my plot along. Again, I am not making a profit from this creation.
> 
> Note on Stockholm Syndrome: I have tagged this story as Stockholm Syndrome mostly because many believe that Belle in the original tale was a victim of this. Now while Hermione will fall in love with Kylo in this story, she is not his prisoner (as you will see later on in the story), but there of her own volition and choice. I am keeping that tag for those of you who believe that she is experiencing that syndrome. I hope this helps clarify that particular tag! Thanks!
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Square N1: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, Kylo Ren ruled the galaxy as the Supreme Leader. Although he thought he had everything his heart desired, there were still demons from the past to confront. But then, one ominous night, a scavenger girl threatened everything he had built. Repulsed by his own wavering loyalty to the Dark Side, he vowed to destroy the scavenger girl unless she renounced the Light Side. But the girl, despite her own Dark roots, never turned her back on what was right. And when they fought again, she was able to prevail, but at a cost._

_The loss of her mentor and his mother was enough to change both their hearts and the girl saved his life before flying off to her own destiny. Before he could go after her, he first had to settle his own demons. In the end, he knew what he had to do and found the strength to do it. With his demons settled, Kylo joined Rey to defeat the Sith Lord. In a last-ditch effort to destroy Palpatine once and for all, Rey sacrificed her life._

_Wanting to save her, he used the last of his Force energy to bring her back to life succinctly ending his own. As punishment for all the horrors of his past, Kylo was not transported to the afterlife as true Jedi are done. Instead, he appeared in a magical fortress many galaxies and lightyears away from what he knew. Ashamed of his monstrous past, Kylo concealed himself inside the fortress, with a strange mirror as his only window to the world beyond the forest._

_What was truly special was a rose, the color of his former Lightsaber, that the strange little elves who inhabited the fortress gave him upon his arrival. The rose they offered was truly magical, which would bloom for ten years. If Kylo could learn to love not only himself but someone else by the time the last petal fell, then he could choose to remain alive in this world or pass onto the afterlife as a Jedi. If not, he would be doomed to a mortal death._

_As the years passed, he lost all hope and fell further into despair than he had ever been before, for who could ever learn to love...a monster._


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50194148237/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to update this story! I hope that you enjoy! xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you again to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and creating the art!

Entering the Ministry of Magic, Hermione sipped her coffee as she made her way toward the lifts. She'd been working at the Ministry since she passed her NEWTs when she was nineteen. Through the years she'd worked her way up from being a simple intern in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to being Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Overall, she couldn't quite complain as she did love her work, but she worried that perhaps something was missing from her life.

It was quiet in the Atrium right now, but that would soon change. In fact, just as Hermione was striding past the fountain in the center of the room, the fireplaces began bursting into green flames as witches and wizards arrived for work just as they always did. Smiling to herself, Hermione adjusted her hold on the files she was carrying and continued to drink her coffee. Around her people called out their greetings to their coworkers and friends. It was bustling, and Hermione enjoyed the chaos that she'd grown so used to over the years.

"Hello!" one person yelled across the Atrium to another.

"Good morning!" said yet another Ministry worker as they passed by a friend.

Hermione noted that Arthur Weasley had just arrived, carrying his box of Muggle knick-knacks like he always did. It was the same routine each morning for the two of them. Arthur would show her something he'd discovered and ask her what its function was, and then she would take a few moments to explain before they went their separate ways. Even though she and Ron hadn't worked as a couple, her ex-boyfriend's family never stopped loving and caring for her.

Hermione paused as Arthur made his way in her direction with a large grin on his face. She took a sip of her coffee and tried to peek into the box he was carrying. It was always fun trying to guess what Muggle object he had for her each day.

"Good morning, Hermione," Arthur said, leaning over to kiss her briefly on the cheek.

"Good morning, Arthur," Hermione greeted with a vibrant smile. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What have you got for me today?"

Arthur rummaged around in the box before revealing a small, slim little device with a tiny screen. "I found this at a garage sale over the weekend. I meant to bring it in sooner, but it got lost in my shed." He flipped it over in his palm and then handed it to her. "Do you happen to know what this is?"

Hermione bit back a chuckle. "I believe that is an older version of the iPod, Arthur. It was used to listen to music instead of on the radio."

Arthur's eyes went wide as he looked at the object in her hand. "Ah! A portable radio, you say?"

"Well," Hermione began as she looked it over once more. "I think this one may have only been used to hold MP3 files, but they did make some that could transmit actual radio waves for their owner's listening enjoyment."

"That's fascinating," Arthur murmured in awe as he took back the device. "I hope I can get it to work here at the Ministry. It would be nice to listen to music on my commute and while I eat my lunch."

"If you need any help," Hermione offered, "Let me know. I think I still have my old laptop somewhere that has a bunch of MP3 files on it. I could show you how to hook it up and transfer some music."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you, Hermione," Arthur said with sincerity as he placed the iPod back in his treasure box, as Hermione liked to call it. Now it was his turn to ask about Hermione. He nodded to the file she'd tucked underneath her arm. "What have you got there? A new case?"

"You know me well," she said and then laughed. "It's actually an older case. A cold one, so to speak. I've been taking a few home from time to time to try and solve. It turned out to be just a clerical error. I'll be able to get it sorted before mid-morning."

"Sounds like you've been keeping busy," Arthus said with a grin. He glanced at his watch and then back at Hermione, who took the hint.

"I've got to drop this off before I have to go to my office," she said, indicating the file. "I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you," Arthur replied, turning away. "I hope you do too."

Hermione muttered a thank you that probably went unheard over the cacophony of sound that was the Ministry in the morning. She did need to return the file, so she turned and headed in the direction of the files room instead of the lifts. As she walked, Hermione was able to pick up on a few snippets of conversation of the people that she passed by.

" _There's Granger. She's always been so strange."_

" _Works herself to the bone, that one. It's no wonder she's alone."_

Doing as she's always done when hearing gossip about herself, Hermione held her head high and continued on to her destination. She was used to hearing the whispered words of people who didn't understand her life. Most people expected her to have settled down with a husband and two or three children by now, but that hadn't been in the tea leaves for her. Not that she believed in such things anyway. She and Ron hadn't worked out, and no one else ever came along that made her heart feel whole. Instead of worrying about her love life, Hermione threw herself into her work.

Easily, she climbed the ladders within her departments until she was now holding the most coveted Head title of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. There was no time for dating or children. Besides, she was always an independent person. She didn't need those things to be happy. She had friends and her work. Nothing would make her feel down about her choices.

" _Always alone, that one."_

" _She's definitely different, there's no question about it."_

Ministry employees continued to shout morning greetings to one another as Hermione hurried through the halls. People asking about each other's families or plans for later that day or the upcoming weekend. It was all so distracting that Hermione nearly faltered in her plan to ignore any derision that had been thrown her way.

Deciding not to dwell on the gossip she'd heard, Hermione entered the filing room with her head held high. There was work to be done, and she would make sure to do it well. This case was closed, and now she was determined to close yet another. Perhaps, she'd pick the most difficult cold case of them all. Surely, that would show everyone what she was truly capable of! Someday she had plans of becoming Minister. This would be a stepping stone in the right direction.

"Ah, if it isn't the overachiever," drawled a voice from within the many rows of filing cabinets.

Smiling to herself, Hermione spun around until she found the source of the voice. "Good morning, Nott," she greeted the former Slytherin.

Theodore Nott came out from around the filing cabinets to stand before her. "So which case have you solved this time?" he asked, reaching out for the file she was carrying.

Hermione held it out and waited for him to take hold before saying, "Just the one about ol' Missus Lovelace and her stolen cauldrons. There was a clerical error in the paperwork that caused her not to be able to obtain the funds for new cauldrons from her cousin. I've already started the paperwork to finally get Finneas to pay for the cauldrons he stole."

Theo's eyes went wide. "Wow," he muttered, flipping through the file before tossing it onto his desk. He'd have to file it in the solved section later. "You certainly are thorough. I think Missus Lovelace has been harassing us for years about those damn funds. She's going to send you the biggest cake ever as a thank you."

"I'm just doing my job," Hermione said with a shrug before glancing around. "Have you got anything new that needs a second look?"

"Not since you were in here two days ago picking through the files." Theo scratched his head as he watched Hermione step around him and into the rows. "I swear you are the only one who ever comes down here looking for files so that they can solve them."

"I love a good cold case," Hermione told Theo as she continued to browse. There was a certain case she was looking for, but couldn't quite recall where it was located. "There's something about solving the ones that no one else has been able to that just makes me feel good inside. It's like I'm helping make the world a better place."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," Theo mumbled. When Hermione shot him a dark glare, he held up both hands in surrender. "Yikes, and there is the Slytherin. Can we go back to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff bits of you this morning, Granger."

"I regret telling you that the Sorting Hat didn't know where to put me," Hermione said as she opened one of the large drawers full of files. A single finger trailed over the pale, aging folders as she located the exact one she wanted. With a grin of success, she pulled the correct file and held it aloft. "I'll take this one," she told Theo.

When handed the file, Theo rolled his sapphire eyes. "You tried to solve this one about three times now." His voice didn't register any hope for success this time either.

Snatching the file back from Theo, she said, "I have a good feeling about it this time, Nott. Strange lights and vibrations, disappearing animals, and a hidden village. It has my name written all over it."

"Oh no," Theo mused as he sat down at his desk to get a check-out form for Hermione. "What are you going to do, call in the rest of the former Golden Trio for backup?"

Signing the form Theo slid across his desk, Hermione stood with her shoulders straight. "No, this one is all me. I'm going to solve it alone, you'll see, and then I'll be one step closer to becoming Minister before I turn fifty."

"Forty is more like it," Theo pointed out causing Hermione to blush. He put the form away in his own files to keep track of which of the others were checked-out to other Ministry officials before adding, "I mean it. I've never seen anyone with as much determination as you. Don't listen to what anyone tells you, Granger. You're going to get what you deserve in the end."

Still blushing from the praise, Hermione coughed to clear her throat. "Thank you, Nott. That means a lot… And thank you for letting me borrow another file. I promise to take good care of it and bring it back at the end of the three day allowance period." You could only borrow case files for so long before returning them.

"At this point, you might as well keep that one forever," Theo said and waved his hand dismissively. "It's not like anyone but you would ever be able to solve it anyway."

"Thank you," Hermione said before gathering her coffee and bag to finally head to her own office. It was thoughtful of Theo to offer the file to her to keep.

"Anytime," Theo replied with a wave as she exited his office.

This time as she walked to the lifts, it was a little easier to ignore the voices of people around her. She idly flipped through the file, already trying to piece together a new way of looking at it. They said the third time's the charm, so perhaps she would solve this cold case this time around. The case was nearly ten years old at this point. Surely, she was just missing one little thing that would bring it all together.

Also waiting for the lifts was Cormac McLaggen and Seamus Finnegan, who both worked for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Spotting Hermione heading their way, Cormac elbowed Seamus in the side and pointed. He'd been trying to get back with Hermione for a few years now to no success.

"Look, Finnegan, it's Hermione. Just watch, I'm going to get her to go out with me." Focused as she was, Hermione bit her lip causing him to sigh. "She is so beautiful when lost in thought, and she's one of the most highly regarded officials here at the Ministry. I certainly deserve to have her on my arm."

"You know she's like, way too good for you, right?" Seamus teased, earning himself a dark glare. He shrugged. "She's loved by the entire wizarding community for her war efforts, not to mention super smart. You're amazing at Quidditch, but she's never shown any interest in that."

"Ever since she and I briefly dated at Hogwarts, I've wanted her to be mine," Cormac continued, effectively ignoring the slight insult that Seamus had given him. "She's the only one who has ever played so hard to get, and that's only made her more appealing to me."

"I don't think she's going to cave so easily," Seamus said, watching as Hermione moved closer to them and the lifts. "What made you decide on her, by the way? She broke up with you."

"The day she asked me to that Slug Club Christmas party, I fell for her. She's always been so attractive in a plain sort of way," Cormac explained, rubbing at his chin. He eagerly eyed up what he believed to be his prize. If Cormac had his way, then someday soon, Hermione would be his wife.

So absorbed in the witch of his dreams, Cormac was oblivious to the other witches around the lifts wishing he would cast his glance their way. Sure, he indulged in the casual one night stand, but he wanted to land Hermione. After so many years of waiting, Cormac was ready to settle down. Now, he just had to convince Hermione she was ready too.

Cormac had all but forgotten his friend as he waited on Hermione to reach the lifts. Seamus rolled his eyes, full well knowing that if Cormac had a chance with Hermione, she would have stayed with him at Hogwarts. Hiding a grin, he waited now to see how this exchange ended.

Hermione was studiously examining the notes within the file as she approached the lift area. That was why she had no idea that she was about to walk right into a horrendously awkward situation. She'd always had that problem, walking and reading. Many a tedious discussion could have been avoided had she simply looked up for once in her life.

"Granger! Good morning!"

Cringing at the voice calling out to her, Hermione stopped short and slowly lifted her gaze. Sure enough, Cormac McLaggen was standing there grinning from ear to ear right in front of the lift that she needed to take to her office. A quick look to her left and right revealed there was no escape. She was trapped. The only way to her office was to get on a bloody lift with Cormac.

Desperately, Hermione wanted to pretend she hadn't heard him, so she quickly tried to read the file again. Cormac, the audacious prick, reached out and grabbed it with his nimble hands and tugged it out of her grip instead. Sputtering, Hermione grabbed for the file.

"Cormac," she said sternly. She jumped about on her tiptoes as he held it aloft. "Give that back. It's been checked out to me. No one else is supposed to touch it."

Chuckling at himself, Cormac pretended to flip through the notes and pages, fanning them back and forth a few times. "I don't know why you bother with these cold cases. No one cares one way or the other if they get solved." He held the folder out to her now, playfully tugging it back as she went to grab it.

Scowling now, Hermione forcefully snatched the folder back and tucked it under her arm for safekeeping. "I care, Cormac. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have to get to my office." She made to step around him.

"What's the hurry? It's barely eight. The files can wait." Cormac crossed his arms and smiled in what he thought was a charming way.

To Hermione and Seamus, who was still standing by observing, it was rather cheesy. "Some of us like to be punctual," Seamus pointed out, gesturing to himself and Hermione. "Good morning, Hermione, by the way."

"Good morning, Seamus," Hermione said with a sigh. Trying to calm down, Hermione decided to finish this conversation quickly. "It's been nice catching up, but I need to-"

Cormac interrupted her, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight. I know a great little Italian place where we could eat, and then afterwards, we could go back to my place." His eyebrows wiggled up and down, clearly indicating the kind of dessert Hermione would get if she went back to his flat after dinner.

Hermione blinked. She also tried not to visually gag. When she felt she had herself in control, Hermione said, "I'm sorry, I have to work late tonight. Have a good day." As she brushed past Cormac and into an open lift, she added, "It was nice to see you again, Seamus."

The last thing she saw as the lift doors clanked shut was Cormac's crestfallen face and Seamus as he waved goodbye to her. Once alone, Hermione sank back against the wall of the lift and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't often that she ran into Cormac, but whenever she did, it always ended up being such a strange situation. As the lift moved in all directions, Hermione cherished the quiet moment before she arrived at her floor.

If her morning was anything to go by, today was going to be quite an interesting ordeal.


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50230185432/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the two day delay in posting! I went back to work this week and it has been nothing short of exhausting! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!  
> xx
> 
> Many thanks to my beta and artist GaeilgeRua as always! xx

By the time Hermione arrived at her floor, her nerves were a little more put back together. She'd finished her coffee, and so as she exited the lift, she tossed it in the nearby bin. More caffeine would be needed later, but for now, she had a few things to take care of before getting properly started with the day. Striding down the hallway, she said good morning as she smiled and nodded at her coworkers. As Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, she was expected to keep a positive attitude.

Hermione's office was located at the end of the long hall. Her secretary was missing currently, but there was a fresh cup of coffee on the desk, so the witch was around here somewhere. She was most likely in the little office they used as a break room. Smiling to herself, Hermione opened her office door and flicked on the light.

It was a simple room with a window that overlooked the Atrium. Currently, it was bewitched to show a misty forest after a rainstorm. It was relaxing and made Hermione yearn for a vacation. Walking toward her desk, which was placed in the front of the window, Hermione set down the file she'd retrieved from Theo and checked her calendar. It revealed she didn't have any pressing appointments until later this morning, so she removed her outer cloak and decided she needed to go and visit her best friend.

Leaving behind her belongings, Hermione retraced her steps down the hall, but this time she headed toward the Auror Department. The MLE shared a floor with the Aurors. Coincidentally, Harry was the Head of that department. Ron had left quite some time ago to work alongside his brother, George, at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It suited him, and Hermione was glad Ron had found something he loved. He'd also found another witch to keep him happy, but that was a story for another day.

The door to Harry's office was open, so Hermione rapped her knuckles against the frame instead. "Good morning, Harry," she said in greeting, watching as her best friend lifted his gaze from the maps on his desk. It appeared he was already fast at work this morning.

"Hermione!" Harry said with great joy. "Morning! What brings you my way this early?" He pushed to his feet and came around the desk to offer Hermione a proper hug.

Stepping into the office, Hermione returned the embrace eagerly. When they parted, and Harry returned to his seat, Hermione sat down and said, "I ran into Cormac this morning."

"How did that go?" Harry asked and then pulled a face. Neither of them was very fond of their former housemate. Both for different reasons, but still, they preferred to avoid him at all costs.

Sighing, Hermione launched into her tale. "I wasn't paying attention, and suddenly, there he was by the lifts. Seamus was with him too. Cormac asked me out again, of course."

"What did you say?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"No, obviously," Hermione said and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "The answer is always going to be no when it comes to him. I only took him to that Slug Club party to make Ron jealous, yet he still seems to think there is something there that wasn't there before."

Shuffling some of the files and maps around on his desk, Harry said, "He'll get the point eventually. Can you hand me that map by your right?"

Leaning forward, Hermione picked up the small map of what appeared to be a wizarding village. "Sure," she said as she handed it to Harry. "I wish Cormac would get to point sooner rather than later. What are you working on, by the way? Where is that?" She pointed to the map she'd just handed him.

"Mission for Kingsley," Harry replied without glancing up from the map. He picked up a quill and scribbled something in the corner of the parchment. "There's been an influx of werewolves outside of this small wizarding village, and he wants me to look into it."

"Fenrir?" Hermione inquired, a hint of fear in her voice.

Harry set aside the quill and met her eyes. There was a shimmer of fear in his green eyes also. "Perhaps, but we don't know anything yet."

"We never found him," Hermione whispered, a shiver running down her spine at the memory of Fenrir tearing apart Lavender Brown's neck in the heat of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a memory that still plagued Hermione from time to time, both in passing and in dreams. She'd dropped the ceiling on him, but his body had never been recovered.

"Don't worry," Harry said and then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. For all we know, it's just a random wizard who hasn't figured out how to control his urges during the full moon yet."

They were both quiet for a few moments, Hermione lost in thought as Harry scribbled some more notes for himself. It was during this time that Hermione started to remember the whispered words of the other people she'd passed by this morning. Clearing her throat, she got Harry to glance up once more.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked, feeling her stomach sink at what his answer may be.

"Do you want me to answer truthfully or as your best friend?" Harry asked with a smile returning to his features. Now his eyes sparkled with mischief behind his glasses.

Unable to help herself, Hermione laughed. "Both," she challenged, crossing her arms. "It is possible to do both, you know?"

Pointing his quill at her, Harry said, "Touché." Chuckling, he set his work aside in order to give Hermione his full attention. It was quite clear that something was bothering her. "It would help if I knew in what regards you were asking, too."

"I know I should just ignore what everyone thinks, but I hear them, you know? I hear when people talk about me as I walk by," she explained, her words laced with sadness. "I wonder if there is something I'm doing wrong with my life."

"Oh," Harry slumped back into his chair as a frown appeared on his face. "That's… That's a tough question, then." He was quiet as he thought about an answer and then shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with you, Hermione."

"Then why do people-" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off quickly.

"I think people in this world, the wizarding one, expect certain things," he began to explain. "They're not used to seeing an independent witch working so high in the Ministry instead of settling down and having a family."

"You have a family," Hermione pointed out but stopped as Harry simply shook his head.

"I'm a wizard. As backward as it is, it's more socially acceptable for me to have a family and keep working. I'm sure you of all people have noticed how very few witches there are in the Ministry that work as anything other than a secretary or filing assistant."

Tipping her head back to rest on the chair, Hermione groaned. "It's so frustrating. I haven't been lucky to find someone to share my life with, so now people are talking poorly about me." She lifted her head and met Harry's sympathetic stare. "I've always wanted more than that, Harry. I'd like a family and someone to come home to, but making the world we live in a better place has always been my main goal."

"I know, and you know I've never judged you for that," he said with a little shrug. "It's just the world we live in, I guess. If it's not judging you about the purity level of your blood, they're muttering hateful things about not having a bundle of kids and a man to cook for every night."

They both laughed at that, and the tension of the moment alleviated slightly. Standing, Hermione smoothed the creases from her work robes and prepared to leave. She felt slightly better, having talked to Harry, but her situation still bothered her a bit. "I just don't want to have to settle for some git like Cormac just to have someone."

"Hermione," Harry pointed out, "when have you ever settled for anything less than you deserved?" This caused Hermione to smile warmly. "Your person is out there; you just haven't found one another yet."

"Thanks, Harry,' Hermione said quietly. It was hard not to get emotional at that. Nodding at his pile of files and maps, Hermione asked, "Are you sure you don't want my help with that?"

"I'm sure," Harry replied, standing. He started to gather everything together. "I'm going to meet up with Kingsley for a few more details, and then I have to head out to the village. I want to have a look around during the day when I'm less likely to stumble into any rogue werewolves."

"Sounds like an astute plan," Hermione agreed as she moved toward the door. "Well, you know where to find me."

"Wait," Harry called out, causing her to pause. He'd grabbed a spare bit of parchment and hastily wrote something on it. Hurrying to her, he handed the parchment to Hermione. "In case you get bored later, this is the name of the village."

Looking at the scrap of parchment, Hermione said, "I'm sure I'll have some extra time to do research after lunch. See you later, and please, be safe."

"I always am," he replied as she exited the office. "See you later."

Hermione said goodbye and tucked the parchment into the pocket of her robe and headed back the way she came. She did have her own work to get done today, after all. After lunch, she would take a little time to research the village before digging into the file that she got that morning. It was probably better to help Harry rather than work on the cold case. Arriving back at her office, Hermione nodded to her secretary who had returned and then got to work.

* * *

Hours later found Hermione sipping tea her secretary had brought while skimming a few books about the area Harry had ventured to. Her door was propped open, and her secretary had gone home early for a doctor's appointment. Alone, Hermione was entirely focused on her task and not at all aware of the sounds out in the hallway. Moody would murder her if he hadn't been already dead just for her lack of constant vigilance.

Needless to say, that was why she never noticed that there was now a new person standing in her doorway. She had just taken a sip of her tea when the person cleared their throat. Startled, Hermione choked and sent the hot liquid from her mouth all over the books and files scattered on the desk. Ignoring the mess, she wiped frantically at her face before glancing to the doorway.

"Good Godric!" she exclaimed, somehow holding back her groan. Cormac stood in the door with a bottle of firewhisky in hand. Definitely not the sight she wanted to see right now.

"Sorry if I frightened you," he said, coming in uninvited.

Picking up her discarded wand, Hermione performed a quick cleaning charm while biting back a few scathing remarks. When her desk was restored, and so was her calm, Hermione said, "It's fine. Do you need something?" She had an inkling she already knew what he wanted but was trying to play nice.

Cormac held up the bottle of firewhisky, "I know you told me you were busy, but what if we had dinner and had a few drinks tonight?"

Easing out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Cormac, but as I told you earlier, I'm really not in the mood to go out."

"Do you have plans?" he asked before she could say anything else.

"Well, no, not really-"

He cut her off again, "Then you're free to spend the evening with me." He sauntered up to her desk in a very Slytherin-like manner for such a pureblood Gryffindor. Leaning over her desk, he said, "Come on, Granger, I'll show you a good time. I'm sure it's been a while." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Repulsed, Hermione dropped her fake smile. She stood, slamming shut the book in front of her. Glaring, she too leaned forward until their noses were nearly touching. "Thank you for the invitation," she began, seething, "but yet again, I am going to decline."

Cormac, bless him, tried to intervene here, but she held up her hand. "My decision has been made. I do apologize for leading you on all the years ago, but you are not and will never be my type. If I wanted to date someone so utterly full of themselves, I would rather find myself with Malfoy. He, at least, has the decency not to insinuate that I haven't been shagged in quite some time." Gathering up her files and jacket; Hermione headed to the door. With one more glance over her shoulder, she added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Exiting the office, Hermione had no idea that Cormac's face twisted from an expression of incredulity to deep hatred. Instead, she decided to call it an early day and headed for the lifts. She would get far more research done in the comfort of her own flat than in an office with Cormac lurking about. It wasn't often that Hermione took time off; she had plenty to use.

* * *

Seamus was kicking a Muggle football around their shared office when Cormac returned. He knew by the expression on his coworker's face that things had not gone well with Granger. After Cormac had slammed the bottle of firewhisky onto his desk and sat down, he teasingly asked, "I take it we shouldn't start planning the wedding?"

Ignoring his comment, Cormac said, "She declined my offer. Again. What bloody witch doesn't want to spend the night in my bed?"

That caused Seamus to pause. He stopped the ball and bumped it up from his feet to his knee, before catching it. "Feeling quite cocky today, aren't we?"

"That witch compared me to Malfoy," Cormac explained. "She even insinuated that he was a better wizard than I am."

Sinking down onto his chair, Seamus let out a low whistle. "That's harsh. So moving on to the next one then?"

"Oh no," Cormac hissed, slamming his first down at the desk. "I'll get Granger to be mine if it's the last thing I do." He stood up and began pacing. "There's got to be something that will convince her I'm her only option. That I am the BEST option. Who else is going to date a stuffy prude like her anyways? If the stories are true, she's still pure."

Seamus shook his head. Sometimes Cormac could be a prick. Sometimes? More like most of the time. "Maybe she had a bad day? I'm sure if you let her cool off... uh, maybe she will change her mind?"

An evil glint appeared in Cormac's eye. "Believe me, by the time I get this sorted, she will be begging for a chance with me."

As Cormac sat back down, cackling, Seamus pulled some Quidditch schedules towards himself. He had no idea what his coworker had planned, but it was probably not good at all. It was best to just mind his own business and get back to work.


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50249837542/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're right on time this week! I hope that you all enjoy the update! Thanks for reading! xx
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and the awesome art! xx

Harry wandered through the small village, watching as the clouds churned overhead. The temperature was falling, and it was inevitable that a storm was approaching. Sighing heavily, Harry tugged his traveling robes closed to keep out the chill of the afternoon as he continued to investigate. There were not many witches and wizards about even though it was barely late afternoon. He found it odd but pushed the feeling aside as he headed further towards the end of the cobblestone road.

There was a witch browsing some potion ingredients outside the apothecary. Hoping for some answers, Harry ventured over and gave the witch a smile when she glanced at him. Briefly, he flashed his Auror badge before speaking. "Hello," he said in what he hoped was a friendly tone, "I'm an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. Can I ask you a few questions about the werewolf sightings?"

The witch dropped the dandelion roots she was holding and took a deep breath. "Sure," she said carefully before glancing at the forest in the near distance. "What can I help you with, sir?"

Noting the fact that the forest made the witch uneasy, he proceeded cautiously. "Would you say that there are more werewolves now than after the war?"

The witch swallowed before answering. "I know that during the war, there were a handful that lived in the forest. Werewolves are not well-liked by our kind, and so they keep to themselves out there. They were created by that one who worked for You Know Who."

"Fenrir Greyback?" Harry supplied, and the witch nodded. "When do you think you started to see even more werewolves begin to appear?"

The witch paused for a moment, thinking. "I believe it was almost ten years ago now. The howling became louder and closer to the village." She visibly shivered before adding, "No one leaves their houses after sunset these days."

"I need your honest opinion," Harry prodded gently, "do you believe someone is out there creating more werewolves?"

The witch bit her lip in thought and then slowly shook her head. "No, and if they are, maybe they are not doing it on purpose. There is something dark out there, and it has been for quite some time now."

"Ten years?"

"Nearly," she said and then visibly shuddered. "I think those who were originally bitten by Greyback remained out there and began to mate with each other too. There's just… There are too many of them and-"

If on queue, a howling erupted from deep in the forest. Both Harry and the witch turned to stare at the treeline until it subsided. When finally it quieted, Harry returned his gaze to the witch, but she'd gone ghostly pale.

"If you don't mind, sir," she said and grabbed hold of the potion ingredients she was there to obtain, "I need to get home before dark. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Of course," Harry said with a tight-lipped smile. He hated that she was rushing off, but he understood. Wild werewolves were nothing to mess about with… "Thank you for talking with me. Have a safe trip home."

She quietly thanked him, and then proceeded inside the shop to pay for her items. Now alone, Harry turned back toward the forest and walked to the edge of the cobblestone lane. A simple dirt path led from there into the trees to destinations unknown.

Part of him warned that if he took a step onto that dirt path there would be no turning back, but Harry had never listened to that voice before had he? With a final glance at the now deserted looking village, Harry shrugged and took a step forward and then another. Before long he was in the trees, wand in hand. If he was diving into the unknown, he at least needed to be prepared.

An hour later and Harry was still wandering along the path, but the trees were far more dense now. In fact, the path was barely more than a foot wide at this point. The light had long since departed the sky, but thankfully he'd heard no more howling. With a heavy sigh, Harry was just considering turning back when ahead he thought he saw a clearing through the trees.

Well, Harry thought, he'd come this far… A few minutes later and Harry found himself at the end of the path, but that wasn't what left him stunned. Blinking into the dreary twilight, Harry found himself staring at what appeared to be a once-grand estate. It was beautiful in an antique kind of way with its stone walls covered in vines.

The entire manor was surrounded by stone walls, but there was a wrought iron gate before him. Swallowing, Harry stepped tentatively up to the gate and placed his hand on the cool iron. Green eyes widened in surprise at the feel of magic that appeared to resonate from within. This was a magical fence, spelled with wards to warn those within the grounds of trespassers.

Harry removed his hand and took a few steps backward to further examine the grounds as best he could. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but he thought he saw a glimpse of a flickering light in one of the downstairs rooms. It could be a trick of the light, or someone had a fire going inside the manor. Either way, Harry was determined to find out who of his kind lived here and why the villagers seemingly had no idea this place existed. None mentioned a foreboding estate in the forest…

Before entering the gate, Harry took the time to wander around a bit in front. He examined the treeline looking for any clue as to who lived here. For all he knew the pack of werewolves used this as their home. In all likelihood, he could be wandering into a horrible situation, and he was alone with no back up for support. At this thought, Harry paused and considered apparating home and returning with a full team tomorrow.

Unfortunately, the storm clouds that loomed earlier chose that moment to unleash a cold, biting rain. Staring into the sky in disbelief, Harry shivered as the rain drenched through his robes and left him chilled to the bone. To make matters worse, there was a rustling in the trees behind him, followed by growling that left the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Harry whipped around, his wand pointed where he knew the sound to have resonated from. There was no time to apparate as the growling grew more prominent. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry ran for the gate and threw it open, shuffling inside just as a werewolf emerged from the trees. The air rushed from his lungs as he threw the gate shut in the wolf's face.

Thankfully, the magic in the gate seemed to ward off the wolf, who still remained growling and snarling at Harry through the barrier. Breathing heavily, Harry muttered, "Who are you?" to the wolf as it continued to prowl. When the werewolf merely snapped angrily, Harry further withdrew from the gate.

It was full-on pouring now, and with the threat of more wolves, Harry decided to take his chances with whoever currently resided in the manor. The wards would have been triggered when he stepped on the grounds, but hopefully whoever was inside would not be angry with his unexpected arrival. Keeping an eye on the wolf at the gate, Harry approached the front of the manor and climbed the stairs.

Standing in front of the door, the house seemed even more foreboding. Tentatively, Harry made a fist and knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a moment, so he knocked again, and this time, the door opened just a crack. Confused, Harry made sure to hold his wand steady before pushing the door open a bit further so he could peer inside the entry.

It was dark in the foyer, but there was a flickering of light from a room off the hall. Someone was here and had a fire going, but that didn't explain why the door opened on its own. Shaking himself because obviously whoever lived here used magic to open the door, Harry stepped inside and closed out the nasty storm that was starting to brew. He was well aware of the werewolf that still lurked beyond the gate as well.

"Hello?" he called out, shaking the rain from his hair and robes. He hoped whoever cleaned the floors wouldn't be too mad at the slight mess he made. When no one replied, he tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Still, there was no reply, so Harry ventured down the hall toward the room with the fire. He was surprised to find it empty, but there appeared to be a cart with a fresh batch of tea ready to be poured. Staring further down the dark hallway, Harry saw nor felt any other magical presence. Whoever had been in this room appeared to have opened the door for him and promptly disappeared further into the manor.

Shivering, Harry wandered into the room to stand before the fire. He sighed with relief as warmth began to seep into his bones. Removing his wet robes, he was about to fold them over his arm when a small voice spoke up beside him, nearly startling him to death.

"May I take that for you," the little voice asked.

Hand over his heart and wand pointed at the voice, Harry was surprised to find a little house-elf reaching for his damp robes. "Oh!' he exclaimed, as his heartbeat slowed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting, well, you."

The house-elf smiled. "I'm sorry to startle you. Lenny meant no harm," the house-elf explained.

"No, it's fine… Lenny, you said, right?" Harry asked, still holding his robes.

"Yes, sir," Lenny replied with a nod that made his overly large ears flop. "Lenny would be glad to take your robes so you could get warm, sir."

Harry knowing just how much house-elves enjoyed their work, handed over his robes with a smile. "Thank you, Lenny. Can you tell me who lives here and where I might find them?"

At this question Lenny paused, his eyes darting back to the dark doorway. "I will hang these up to dry, sir. Excuse me. Potsy will be by to pour you some tea." With that said, the little elf scurried from the room, leaving Harry with more questions than answers.

He'd just turned back to the warmth of the fire when another house-elf entered the room. "Sir?" she said, drawing Harry's attention. "Can I get you some tea?"

Moving away from the fire, Harry sat down in the large backed chair. "I would love some." After the elf poured the tea and handed it over, he added, "Thank you, Potsy. Can you answer a question for me?"

Potsy too looked uncertain as Lenny had, but she nodded as she replaced the teapot on the cart. "Sure, sir. If I am able."

Harry took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. This household seemed rather strange, and he needed to get to the bottom of it before he met whoever owned it. "Can you tell me who lives here? Who is your, um, master?"

Potsy tugged at her floppy ears as she thought over his question. "Sir, I am not sure…" The poor elf trembled as her words trailed off into silence.

Harry sighed but managed to smile for her. "It's okay, Potsy."

"Thank you, sir. I must be off now, but please enjoy the tea…" She too disappeared from the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Brow furrowed in thought, Harry almost missed the whispered conversation that was happening behind him in the doorway. Not wanting the house elves to realize he was eavesdropping, Harry continued to sip his tea and stare at the fire.

"Master is going to be furious!"

"Coggy, the wolves were out there. It is raining. He needed shelter," Lenny's voice said.

"Yes, but did we have to give him tea? Master will not like this," the elf Harry hadn't met yet said.

Potsy chimed in here. "Do you know who that is in there, Coggy?"

"No, who is it?"

Harry winced. Potsy knew who he was. His face and name always preceded him, even after all these years since the end of the war. Taking another sip, Harry worried that soon he may have a swarm of thankful elves flocking into the room to see if he was who Potsy said he was. Potsy, however, never had a chance to reply because there was a sudden shout from down the hall.

"Who is here?!" the deep voice boomed.

Harry was up out of the chair in a flash, teacup forgotten as it clattered to the hardwood floor. He brandished his wand as the house-elves scattered away to get away from the rampaging presence coming down the hall. Readying himself, Harry stared hard at the now empty doorway just in time to see a sight he hoped never to witness again in his lifetime.

A tall man, presumably a wizard of some kind, stood in the doorway. He wore black clothing with some sort of wrapping over top, but that wasn't what unnerved Harry. No, what shook him to the core was the strange mask the man wore that covered his entire face. His voice even appeared altered as he continued to shout at Harry.

"How did you get in here?" the man demanded, sweeping into the room to tower over Harry. Even the fire seemed to cower at the rage that radiated from him.

"I believe your house-elves let me in," Harry explained, narrowing his eyes as he examined this man. He didn't feel quite like a wizard, but there was some sort of magical current running through the room.

The man slashed his hand through the air, effectively toppling over the tea cart without ever touching it. "They should know better than to let strangers in my home." Whipping around, the man leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from Harry's now. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice cracking through the mask.

Harry shivered as the fire was abruptly distinguished. "I'm Harry Potter. I work for the Ministry of Magic, and I was investigating-"

The wizard cut him off with a snarl, "You are not welcome on these grounds. You should never have come here. I know nothing of this Ministry you speak of."

Harry balked at that. How does a wizard living in England know nothing of their Ministry? More concerning… For the first time in his life, Harry found himself confused as to how this person didn't react to his name! He must have hesitated too long or stared too long because before he could speak again, the wizard carried on talking.

"What are you staring at?" he questioned, tilting his head. "Oh, I see. You've come to stare at the monster!"

"No!" Harry said, raising his voice and shaking his head. "No, I'm investigating like I said. There was a storm and a werewolf. I needed shelter, and I came inside the gate so I could find a place to stay until it was safe."

The masked wizard chuckled darkly and backed away. "I'll give you a place to stay, but it won't be safe."

Harry's eyes widened in fear as the wizard lifted his hand and made a squeezing gesture. Immediately, the air felt like it was being crushed from his lungs. He grasped desperately for his throat, but there was nothing there. As he was forced unconscious, Harry used what was left of his energy to cast a single spell. No sooner had he muttered the spell, his wand clattered to the floor.

The last thing he saw was a silvery stag wisp from the room before all turned to black.


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50280477757/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is coming a day late because one of our doggos had to go to the emergency vet. He's still there, and life is crazier than ever, but I wanted to get this up for everyone to read. I really hope you enjoy it! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you to the ever wonderful GaeilgeRua for the art and beta reading!

Still frustrated over the events from earlier in the day, Hermione had opted for an evening spent relaxing on the sofa rather than working in her study. Even though she was refraining from working, she still had the files she'd obtained from Theo earlier spread out on the sofa next to her. There was something about the case that she just couldn't wrap her head around, and it was bothering her immensely.

Deciding she needed a fresh cup of tea, Hermione climbed up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen of her simple flat. Most of her friends had upgraded from flats to townhomes and houses as they grew older and had families, but Hermione still lived on her own. She hadn't even bothered to get a new cat after Crookshanks had passed on a few years back. Some might say she was lonely, but Hermione never felt that way.

There was always something to keep her busy, whether it was work or her friends. Yet, something tickled at the back of her mind. It was something she didn't think about often, but today's spat with Cormac had ruffled it to the surface. It was hard to admit, but yes, there were times when Hermione wished for the company of another. It was silly, really, that she yearned for something when her life was already so full.

Frustrated that the idea had even bubbled up, Hermione found herself slamming her teacup down on the countertop. _This is ridiculous_ , Hermione thought to herself. _You are strong all on your own. Don't let Cormac get into your head now…_ Shaking away her train of thought, Hermione finished making her cup of tea and returned to the living room.

She sipped the hot liquid for a few minutes before setting it aside. Flipping over a few pieces of parchment, Hermione decided to take another look at the cold case. She'd read this file probably about a thousand times over the past few years. It was the first cold case she'd ever examined, and she had been wholly disappointed at being unable to solve it time and time again. Theo liked to tease her about it, and if he wasn't married to Blaise Zabini, she would swear he fancied her too for all the flirting they did. She shrugged it off as playful banter and didn't think too much about it.

Focusing on the file, Hermione reviewed the notes someone had jotted down nearly ten years ago when this case was opened. A finger traced over the town of Lowgill, as she tried to make some sort of connection. What could the strange lights in the sky have been? Hermione believed in all things magical, but UFOs? Definitely not! There had to be a reason for those lights. A magical spell maybe? Wizards flying overhead with lanterns on their broomsticks?

And she couldn't contemplate a reason for the strange vibration that shook the town either. No other nearby villages reported anything amiss that evening. Nibbling at her bottom lip, Hermione truly had no explanation for that one. She knew of no spells that could cause such a vibration. Maybe there was a dragon in the forest? Multiple dragons? That could explain the disappearing animals too.

However, Hermione knew that many before her had gone looking and found nothing amiss. Grabbing for a spare bit of parchment, she jotted down some notes about contacting Charlie Weasley. He may be able to give her some insight on what breeds of dragons could be lurking in the hills beyond the village. It would be nice to see Charlie again… And he was single…

Frustrated with herself for that last thought, Hermione threw down her quill and rubbed both hands over her face. _Stop it, Hermione. You are in no need of a man in your life. You are strong and independent…_ After a few moments of breathing with her eyes shut, Hermione was focused and calm, so she picked up her quill and finished jotting down the notes on dragons.

Hermione's eyes flitted over the other note that had been made. _Hidden Village_. Who would hide an entire village? Aside from witches and wizards of course. Hermione's eyes skimmed the notes quickly, hoping for new insight even though she'd read this passage countless times…

_Interviews with the people of Lowgill were not very informative. Many were able to corroborate the tale of the strange lights in the sky, as well as the vibrations. Others noted that the wildlife has been thinning out since the appearance of the lights. The strangest conversation I had was with a house-elf that claimed there was an old manor in the forest. It apparently had once been the most grand place to live. There was even a small village nestled there. No matter how many times I looked, I could not find this village, but I did find the manor. It appeared abandoned. If it hadn't been for the wolves, I would have stayed longer to find out more about it. I will have to continue my research..._

Hermione paused in her reading to think about all of this. Something about the last lines jarred her thoughts to earlier in the day. Jumping up from the sofa, she ran to her bedroom and fished around in the pocket of her work robes. With a triumphant cheer, Hermione found the scrap of parchment she'd been seeking. Unfolding the paper Harry had given her earlier, she read the name of the village where he said he would be visiting for his own case.

_Wolfhole_

Smiling to herself, she now rushed back into the living room and dropped to her knees next to the sofa. Underneath all the parchment from the file, she had a map of the UK. Quickly, Hermione located Lowgill and searched around for what she recalled seeing earlier this evening before her mind had started to wander to unpleasant places. Sure enough, she found Lowgill just north of Higher Thrushgill and Bottom Head.

That wasn't exactly what she wanted though, but moving south some more, Hermione found what had stuck in her mind. Wolfhole Crag. To muggles, it was just a rocky place to hike and climb far away from the local roads and highways. However, for witches and wizards, Wolfhole was a village much like that of Hogsmeade. It appeared desolate and abandoned to muggles, but to those with magic, it was a normal, everyday village. Wolfhole was where Harry had gone to investigate the werewolves.

Everything was starting to add up now, Hermione realized. She was still uncertain about the lights and the vibrations, but the disappearing animals had to do with the werewolves that seemed to be a problem for the people of Wolfhole. Quickly, Hermione scribbled this all down on her parchment before her thoughts could get ahead of herself. It was evident that this cold case and Harry's current one were related somehow.

"If we could find that village, then maybe the werewolf infestation would make sense," she murmured to herself as she skimmed the map once more.

Ten years ago the people of Lowgill had reported these issues, and no one thought to make the connection to the wizarding village of Wolfhole until now. Tomorrow, Hermione would be sure to fill her best friend in on everything that she learned. Perhaps they could work the case together like old times. Whatever was causing the multiplication of werewolves was surely something dark, and Harry would need all the help he could get.

On the mantle, her little clock chimed the hour, and Hermione was surprised to find it was eleven. Stifling a yawn, she began gathering the scattered parchment and organizing everything back inside the file folder. She was folding up the map and thinking about what questions to ask Harry when she felt a chill run down her spine. Slowly, she turned toward her front door just as the silvery wisp of a stag floated through the barrier.

"What…" Hermione muttered, watching as the stag stopped in front of her and angrily stamped at the floor. "Harry's Patronus… What are you doing here?"

The stag appeared agitated, but no words from Harry resounded from its ethereal form. That was extremely unusual, and Hermione started to worry that something had gone wrong while he was investigating Wolfhole. If Harry was hurt or in trouble, she knew he was alone and needed backup. Why else would he have sent his Patronus? Unsure what to do, Hermione looked back and forth before saying, "Wait right there," to the stag.

Quickly, she dashed into her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and an old jumper that was laying on the floor. She slipped into some Converse and ran back to the living room where the stag still waited. Grabbing hold of her wand, Hermione nodded with resolution.

"Okay," she said to Harry's Patronus. "Take me to Harry."

Reaching out her hand, she closed her eyes and let the stag nuzzle her palm. As it did, a picture of an old, vine-covered manor filled her head. Gasping at the clarity, she could almost smell the rain in the air there and the dirt from the forest floor. This was where Harry was and where she needed to go. Holding her wand firmly, Hermione kept the picture of the manor in her mind before disappearing into the unknown.

* * *

When Hermione popped into existence, she immediately opened her eyes. With a sigh of relief, she saw the manor that matched the image the stag placed in her mind. This was where Harry ended up it seemed. She looked into the dark forest as rain fell from above, beginning to soak through her jumper. In the distance, wolves could be heard. _Werewolves_.

Knowing what she had to do, Hermione strode forward and flung open the wrought iron gate. Briefly, she acknowledged the feel of magical wards as they settled over her skin. In front of her, the stag shimmered in the darkness. She closed the gate behind her and ran after the stag to the front steps. They led up to an old door that clearly had seen better days, but it was still beautiful in an antique sort of way.

As she reached the top step, the stag finally poofed into nothingness, leaving Hermione alone. Heart racing with worry and fear, Hermione pounded on the door. A moment later, it opened just a crack, and she pushed it inward to get out of the rain. Inside, there was no one to be seen, but Hermione knew someone was there.

A room ahead was clearly lit by a fire, and there was the smell of a meal lingering in the air. Brushing damp curls from her face, Hermione marched forward in search of the owner of this manor. She stopped in the doorway, but saw no one sitting in front of the fire. Frustrated, she let out a heavy sigh and whirled around to look elsewhere.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, hand coming up to cover her heart.

Standing in the darkness was a small house-elf, so little, in fact, that Hermione knew it was merely a child. She lowered her wand and crept forward until she was standing right in front of the little creature. Dropping down to kneel on one knee, she smiled at the elf.

"Hello," she said softly. "You startled me. I'm Hermione. Can you tell me your name?"

"Chip, miss."

"Hi, Chip,'" she continued, keeping her voice calm and pleasant. "I think my friend is here. He has dark hair and glasses. Have you seen him?"

The little house-elf played with the edge of its frock but did not answer. Its wide eyes flickered to a dark hallway, though. Before Hermione could ask if that was where Harry was at, a loud noise was heard from the floor above. Both Hermione and Chip glanced at the ceiling. When again Hermione looked to the elf, he was gone.

"Damn it," Hermione muttered, getting to her feet again. She held her wand out in front of her defensively as she now made her way down the dark hall. Whoever was upstairs clearly did not appear to be in a good mood.

Truthfully, she should follow the source of the clatter, but Hermione's gut was telling her Harry was being kept in a place like they had been held at Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, that meant going into the basement, or rather, the dungeons. Pureblood homes always had dungeons built into them. Hermione had never been held captive in one like Harry and Ron, but she knew from working in the MLE what they could look like…

Holding her wand aloft in case the owner of this home surprised her, Hermione walked down the dark hallway until she found a passage that clearly headed downstairs. She glanced both ways before taking a deep breath and starting the descent. The stench of decay and earth filled her nostrils as she went down the winding staircase. When she reached the bottom, Hermione stood for a moment on the stone steps and tried to get her bearings. If Harry was down here, how was she going to get him out?

"Hermione?" came the voice of her best friend from the darkness.

"Yes, Harry," she said, sighing with relief before stepping into the dark unknown. " _Lumos._ It's me. I came as soon as your stag arrived at my flat." Spotting the cell where Harry was being kept, she hurried over and pointed her wand at her friend.

"What?" Harry said frantically, hurrying to move into the light now that he knew who was there. "Please tell me you brought reinforcements."

She shook her head. "I didn't think that there was time, so I just came by myself," Hermione explained, suddenly realizing how stupid she had been.

Grabbing hold of the wrought iron bars, Harry stared Hermione in the face. "Listen, you have to get out of here. The wizard who lives here… He's like nothing I've ever encountered before, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she asked, noting the terror in her friend's eyes. "I can't just leave you locked up in this place. Who lives here?"

"There's not enough time, and besides, I don't know his name…"

Before Harry could say anything else, a leather-covered hand grabbed hold of Hermione's shoulder and whirled her about. Startled, her back slammed into the bars of the cell. Keeping a tight grip on her wand, Hermione held it between her and the shadow that stood before her.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing the shadow. She didn't manage to get a good glimpse of him when he'd grabbed and turned her around just now.

"I am the current owner of this house," he hissed, voice muffled slightly by something she couldn't see.

Then, he stepped into the light of her wand and revealed a horrible mask. It was black, cracked in places and repaired with red that reminded Hermione of blood. The eyes were darkened, surrounded in silver that accentuated the black and red. Now Hermione understood what Harry had meant earlier… It was clear this wizard was some sort of Death Eater. She, a muggle-born, had unknowingly walked right into the midst of a nightmare.

"Let my friend go," she demanded, straightening her back and trying not to appear frightened.

"I have lived here for the past ten years and never _once_ was I bothered by anyone from the village beyond the trees," the wizard hissed, his voice mechanicalized by the mask he wore.

"Ten years…" Hermione began and then trailed off as more puzzle pieces slotted into place. The wolves and strange village, Harry's investigations, and the files sitting at home on her sofa… Something was amiss here, but she suddenly wondered if this wizard was related to it all.

"Ten years of peace in this cursed place," he continued to rage, throwing his hands into the air. "Then suddenly not one, but _two_ of you show up to ruin _everything_!"

"Let my friend go," Hermione blurted again, shooting Harry a look that clearly meant for him to keep his mouth shut. She'd had enough of this wizard's ranting, and wanted to make sure her friend was safe. "He has a family; a wife and three kids… Set him free and I will stay in his place."

"Hermione, no!" Harry exclaimed, but his voice was cut off when the wizard held up a single hand. Hermione could only wince as he clawed at his throat. When the hand was lowered, Harry fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"You would willingly take his place as my prisoner?" the wizard questioned, tilting his head in confusion as he examined Hermione.

Tentatively, Hermione took a step closer to the menacing wizard. She desperately wanted to check on Harry, but now was not the time. Hoping she was doing a good job of hiding her trembling, she held her wand the tiniest bit higher. "Take off your mask," she said, a hint of a question coming through. She needed to see who this wizard was before accepting the fate she had given herself.

The wizard could easily deny her request and throw her into the cell with Harry, but he surprised them. Lifting his hands, he pressed some release buttons on the side of the metal mask. It made a slight mechanical hissing as it was released, and then he lifted it up over his face, revealing himself to Harry and Hermione.

Stunned by what she saw, Hermione's mouth quietly dropped open. The wizard was far younger than his façade made him out to be. He had dark, troubled eyes, and a rather large nose. In essence, he reminded her of Professor Snape if she had known him in his younger years. Shaking that thought aside, Hermione continued to examine him in the silent seconds that followed.

Harry claimed this wizard was powerful, and Hermione had to admit, she could sense his magic. It did feel different and more wild than anything she'd ever encountered. There was something almost otherworldly about this wizard, and despite every fiber of her being insisting she run, run as far as possible, she found that she just... _couldn't_.

Lowering her wand, she nodded. "I will remain here with you if you promise to let my friend leave."

The wizard regarded her for a few seconds, eyes narrowed as if trying to get a feel of her. In the end, he too nodded, before turning and barking into the darkness, "Coggy!"

A house-elf appeared a half-second later, grabbing at his ears nervously. "Yes, master?"

The wizard slashed his hand through the air, opening the cell for Harry. "Take this man back to the village. He is no longer our prisoner." As he said this, his dark eyes focused on Hermione.

Lurching to his feet, Harry rushed forward and grabbed hold of Hermione. "You have to come with me. We can apparate away."

Hermione shrugged away from his touch, her heart breaking. "We can't, Harry," she told him sadly. "The wards won't allow it. They are too strong. I felt them when I arrived."

Seemingly in shock, Harry allowed his hand to be taken by the house-elf known as Coggy. "Hermione… Wait! You can't stay here!"

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione urged, blinking back tears. "Go home to Ginny and the kids. I'll be fine…"

"Hermione!" Harry's last plea hung in the air as the house-elf disapparated them away from the dungeon.

Watching as the house-elf and Harry vanished with a loud _POP_ , Hermione wasn't sure if it was terror or the thrill of a case that was making it hard to breathe. As she turned her head to stare at her strangely handsome, would-be captor, and his dark eyes met hers, she had to admit it might be a little bit of both. For her sake and his, she hoped she could solve this mystery before the situation got even worse. She was alone with him now, and anything could happen next.


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. I had mentioned our dog being sick, and we ended up having to put him to sleep. After that I took a bit of a fanfiction hiatus. That being said, my update schedule is a bit off for this, so I will do my best to get back on track for you. Life is chaotic right now, and I am definitely struggling mentally. I am so thankful to all of you readers and commenters, as well as those who left kudos so far! Thank you so much for following along! Much love! xxDustNight
> 
> Thank you to the ever wonderful GaeilgeRua for the art and beta reading! And for hanging in there with me through this entire process! xx
> 
> Also to starrnobella for answering my questions! xx

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry had just disappeared before wrapping her arms around her middle. For the first time since entering the strange manor, she felt a hint of fear. Glancing toward the dark-haired man, she tried to compose herself. He was staring angrily at the now empty cell, completely ignoring her gaze.

"Master?" came the tentative voice of one of the house-elves.

Whipping around, the man snapped, "What?"

The house-elf winced and then played with the hem of his tunic. "Lenny was just thinking that it might be nice to show the girl to one of the guest rooms."

"No," Hermione started to say, pausing when the master of the house glared her way. She shook her head. "It's okay… I, um… I don't need a room. I can stay-"

She cut herself off as she gestured around at the dingy cell. It had certainly seen better days and was most definitely not suitable for anyone to sleep or live. She was there to solve the mystery of Wolfhole and nothing more. Surely, she could live out a few days to a week in the horrid cell? Merlin knew she'd stayed in far worse conditions while on the run with Harry and Ron.

With a growl, the man dragged one black-gloved hand through his hair. "Lenny is right. You need a room. This place is not fit for a girl like you."

Eyes going wide, Hermione found herself momentarily speechless. "A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?" Every nerve in her body was itching for a fight after that comment, but she was once again cut off by the man.

"Do you want to stay in the dungeons?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione inwardly bristled at his cockiness. She didn't care that this strange wizarding man was handsome, he had locked her best friend in a cell and then insulated her; she was ready to blast him into next Tuesday with one of the hundreds of spells she knew. Glaring up at him, she hated to admit she had no desire to remain in the dark and dreary dungeon, but it was either tell him what she wanted or remain there for the remainder of her stay.

Finally, after a handful of tense, silence-filled moments, Hermione sighed heavily and said, "No, a room would be better. Thank you." She'd added on the thank you after having remembered the manners her parents had instilled upon her since she was a child.

The strange wizard hesitated as if surprised by her response and then nodded his head once. To Lenny he said, "Is there a room suitable for a guest?"

Lenny nodded so hard his large ears flopped against his shoulders. "Yes, Master. Flippy has been readying one for Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger?" He turned back toward Hermione and examined her again. "Is that your name?"

She nodded once. "Yes. I'm Hermione Granger," she replied, and then bit her lip. Tentatively she held out her hand, offering a moment of truce with the introduction. "I suppose we didn't get a proper introduction earlier."

The wizard smirked. "I suppose not," he replied, meeting her gaze and then grasping her hand firmly in his. "I'm known as Kylo Ren. You may call me Kylo."

Hermione pondered over the name for a brief second as she allowed him to shake her hand once, and then twice. When he pulled away, she felt it odd that she missed the leather feel that left her palm feeling warm. She had never heard of anyone with the surname of Ren. Perhaps he was from the States?

"You said you have lived here for ten years?" Hermione asked, finally tucking away her wand.

A heavy sigh left Kylo as he turned and swept toward the staircase. "You are going to bother me with odious questions."

Smirking despite herself, Hermione followed along behind him, Lenny at their side. "I've always been curious by nature," she admitted, giving Lenny a wink.

Lenny blushed and hurried his pace so that he could show Kylo the way to Hermione's guestroom. "I cannot promise to answer every inquiry you throw my way. I prefer to be left alone. It would do you well to stay out of my way while you remain here." He threw a dark look over his shoulder with that warning.

Shivering, Hermione fingered the wand in her holster. She knew as long as she had her wand she would be safe, but this wizard had a strange magic; one he could control wordlessly. She had mastered a few wandless spells over the years, but nothing to the extent of what Kylo had shown earlier. They had finally reached the main floor, and Hermione began to take a look around before ascending to the upper floor.

It was still dark, but Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the dimness. There were cloth-covered paintings along the hall, and Hermione presumed that the ancestors were asleep behind the curtains. As they were most likely pureblood depictions of their former living counterparts, Hermione feared she would not garner much information from them if she asked. The walls on which the paintings hung were wood painted a deep, royal blue. It made her think that maybe the previous owners were not Slytherins, but rather Ravenclaws.

As they neared the grand staircase, Hermione glanced at her feet. The hardwood floor was worn, but well kept. Clearly, the house-elves were doing their part in maintaining the manor's appearance. Despite the age of the manor, it was clean and looked relatively up to date. Tipping her head backward now, Hermione noted light fixtures instead of sconces. Yes, this home was not here long at all; not at all like any of the other wizarding homes she'd been inside over the years.

As they ascended the staircase, Kylo watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. Hermione Granger. He had never heard the name before, but the insipid elves appeared to know of her. The other trespasser as well. He would have to get to the bottom of that one. There was something special to _this_ girl… Pain erupted in his chest, and he was forced to clench his teeth. Lenny shot him a worried glance, but he waved it away with a subtle move of his hand.

Quietly, Lenny said, "You should say something to make her feel better." He gripped the tips of his ears, worried that his Master would reprimand him for being so forward with his suggestion. Master Kylo had never been abusive toward any of the house-elves, but he did have fits and tantrums from time to time.

Inhaling and exhaling gruffly, Kylo decided the elf was right. "I know when you arrived tonight, you never intended to stay, so I want you to make yourself comfortable here." They had reached the top floor, and Kylo moved out of the way so Hermione could join him on the landing.

"Finding myself taking Harry's place as a prisoner was definitely not on my schedule for tonight," Hermione said, smiling even though it was no laughing matter. "I was enjoying tea and doing some research for work… Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd end up in the middle of a mysterious manor in a forest full of wolves."

As if on cue, the wolves in the forest began to howl. Kylo, Hermione, and Lenny all turned to stare out the window into the darkness. The rain and fog prevented them from seeing much further than the glass, but they all knew danger lurked just outside the wrought iron gate. Lenny whimpered and held tighter to his ears.

"The wolves do not like my presence," Kylo muttered as the howling died down and the manor grew quiet once more. He decided to change the subject, not wanting to discuss the wolves or their hatred of him at the present moment. Or ever, really. "Lenny, her room?"

Taking a deep breath, the house-elf put a smile on his face and led them down the hall to a door. He opened it wide and gestured for Hermione to step inside. "Your room, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Lenny," Hermione said, tentatively stepping into the room. It smelled of roses and vanilla, fresh and clean. There were two large windows on either side of the canopy bed, and a large boudoir against the wall. A mirror stood in the corner next to a door she assumed led to a bathroom. "It's lovely," she told the house-elf honestly. Turning around, she looked at Kylo, who had hung back in the hallway. "I'm not to be confined here only, am I?"

"No," Kylo replied and stopped himself short. Glancing down the dark hall, he added, "You may venture anywhere in this manor, except the North Tower."

"What's in the North Tower?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"That is where my quarters are located. There is no reason for you to ever need to visit them," Kylo hissed angrily, finally moving to return his helmet to his head. Once it was clasped into place, he turned toward Lenny. "You and the others will see to it that our guest does not trespass there." His voice crackled angrily through the helm.

Lenny flinched and tugged at his ears. "Yes, Master. As you wish."

"Hey!" Hermione snapped at Kylo, stepping forward. "You don't have to treat him that way. He's done nothing but be kind to you the entire time I've been here."

Kylo straightened his back and moved to stand in the doorway. Gently, he used one hand to push Lenny behind him. Standing in the doorframe, Kylo towered over Hermione to the point where she had to recline her head to see him properly. "Lenny and the other elves came with this house, and so they belong to _me_. If you have a problem with that, perhaps you would be better suited in the dungeons after all."

Before Hermione could utter a single syllable in reply, Kylo raised his hand, palm facing outward toward her. Using his magic, he forced her fully into the room. As she rushed forward, the door slammed in her face, sealing her inside for the time being. Angrily, she slammed her fist upon the wooden door, a cry of outrage bubbling up from her chest. There was no reason to try the door handle, she knew that Kylo had sealed her inside and the door wouldn't open until he was ready to see her once more.

Turning around, she placed her back to the door and slumped ungracefully to the floor. Hermione placed her face in both of her hands, once again wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to take Harry's place. As the wolves started their howling beyond the windows, Hermione could only hope that she would solve this mystery, and still make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated ONCE A WEEK on THURSDAYS starting on the 30th of July and running through the mid/end of October. Please be patient and kind! Thank you!
> 
> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
